


Afton Fucker

by XN30NX



Series: Afton Fucker [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Brainwashing, Doggy Style, Fingering, Grinding, Kissing, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Virgin Reader, all genders are welcome, possesed, rubbing cock, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XN30NX/pseuds/XN30NX
Summary: A Collection where the Reader or You gets fucked by the most infamous serial killer of the Five night at Freddy's Franchise
Relationships: Glitchtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, William Afton | Dave Miller/Reader
Series: Afton Fucker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871476
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Afton Fucker

Just like the Summary saids:

A Collection where the Reader or You gets fucked by the most infamous serial killer of the Five night at Freddy's Franchise, William Afton AKA Dave Miller AKA Purple Guy AKA Springtrap and AKA Glitchtrap

ALL GENDERS ARE WELCOME IN THIS COLLECTION

Sorry but theres no Scraptrap in this collection, he's fucking ugly, he looks like a forgettable Jimmy Neutron Villian


End file.
